Afloat
by Mikan12
Summary: Eren x levi fanfic. Yea I have an obsession so DEAL WID IT! Rated M for self harm/language. Disclaimer: HA I wish
1. Chapter 1

**So this is gonna be a Eren x levi fic because I am havin the feels right now! I know the beginning is kinda boring but DEAL WID IT! Hope you like this :3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned AOT Eren and Levi would be an actual couple :3 **

* * *

I smile as I see the thick lines I made flow with blood. I can't stop. I clutch the blade as I slice more skin on my arm. Hi, my name is Eren and I'm just trying to stay afloat.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I bet you all are wondering why I do this to myself (or not cause I'm a piece of shit). Well if you really want to know here's my story. Well it was when I was at a party with my sister, Mikasa. She wasn't in the best shape to drive home but she begged so I let her. As always I made a fucked up decision. Who let's there own drunk sister drive them home. Well anyways, while we were driving she ran a red light. Right then another car started coming from the other way. All I remember is feeling a sharp pain up my whole body. I heard lots of screaming. I looked over to see if Mikasa was okay. What I saw was the most devastating thing ever imaginable. I saw her body, bloody and broken. She was barely breathing.

"Er...en" she said in a weak voice. As I waited for her to continue tears formed in my eyes. When she stopped talking I put my head up to her chest to find a heartbeat. Silence. I blocked out every sound there was. Silence. I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow.

"MIKASA! DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" I knew it was to late.

"Mikasa..." I said as I wailed. The firefighters had to drag me away from her body. Later I found out that the driver in the other car was killed and the passenger was critically injured. After the accident my mom committed suicide and my dad ran away with his sorrows. I was all alone.

XxXxXxXxX

I then became angry with myself. Mikasa, mom, the other passengers in that other car. It was all my fault that they were dead. I made more dark red cuts up and down my arm. Blood soaked my bed as I did these actions. The pain was overbearing but I liked it. As fatigue came over me I thought _I am a monster..._


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up, I feel like crap. I have a giant headache. I guess I deserve it though. I look at my clock and see that its time to school. I let out a loud yawn while I get up to get ready in the morning. I feel a searing pain as I reach to go grab something off the top shelf of my cabinet. I look down. My arms start to bleed again as the cuts re-open. I groan at the thought of having to wrap them up with gauze. I was not looking forward to doing that. I run to school as fast as I could. I didn't feel like being yelled at for being late. As I walk up the steps I can feel everyone's gaze was pointed at me. I knew a few reason why they were staring.

1.) I was wearing a sweat shirt and it was 95 degrees outside.

2.) I looked like shit (more than usual)

3.) Because I'm Eren.

I hears whispers and giggles coming from the crowd. I block them out with music just as I do everyday. I get through class with ease by not paying attention and day dreaming. That is, until after class. As I walk into a deserted hallway to get my things I get slammed against a locker.

"Where do you think your goin'?" a voice said in my face. I immediately knew who he was.

"Please go away, Jean," I say averting my gaze. I could feel his breath on my face and I was getting uncomfortable.

"Nope," he said "I cant believe you thought you could get out of school without you seeing me!" He raised his fist. I closed my eyes just as my head whipped around from impact. He chuckled as he went in for another one. They all hurt like hell. Then Jean raised his foot and kicked me in the abdomen. I slid to the floor, wheezing for air. He kicked me again and again. I just closed my eyes. When the kicks stopped I opened my eyes just to see Jean with his foot in position to kick me in the face. The scary glint in his eye was not pleasant. I covered my face as I waited for the blow. It never came. I heard a yelp and a thud. I looked around to see Jen on the floor and a student looming over him. Jean got up and walked away. When the student looked at me I saw that he was a kid from my class. His name was Levi, I think. He was a loner like me but not harassed like me. I had to say he was a little bit attractive, but I knew nobody was gay in my school so it wasn't gonna happen. He crouched next to me very slowly. I began to get embarrassed while he saw me so defenseless, but at that time I didn't care.

"Are you ok," he said in a bored monotone. I nodded my head in response.

" I should get going now..." I said. I saw he wasn't looking at me but at my arms. I saw red stains start to get bigger on my sleeves. Well, shit. I also felt pain that I never noticed. My cuts re-opened.

"Im leaving!" I said in a panicked voice as I got up and ran to the door.

"St-" he started to say but I was already out of there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I made more cuts that night. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I think to myself. I should have left sooner. I kept thinking to myself until I felt a liquid in my jeans. I looked downs and saw blood drip from my arm and onto my jeans. I went to the bathroom and cleaned up my arm then went to bed.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this was kinda short but oh well :P. Im sorry that jean is the bully, its just that I love everyone from the anime and they hate each other in the beginning. Anyways Im going to add fun facts at the end of all my chapters. Ok? Ok.**

**FUN FACTS!**

**1.) I was listening to 'Miracle is Dead' while writing this :P**

**Well, stay Kawaii!**

**-Mikan**


End file.
